


A Song of Despair

by cylonish



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylonish/pseuds/cylonish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The artwork for CrazyAce_n_PokerFace's wonderful fic "A Song of Despair". Part of 2013 Het Big Bang on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song of Despair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyAce_n_PokerFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAce_n_PokerFace/gifts).



 

__

  
_**A Cover:** _   


  
_**A Picspam:** _   


_Maysilee watched her die on national television. It doesn’t get more traumatic than that._

_**A Fanmix:**   
_

  


  
**Fair and True - Festival**   
_Oh the Earth has dirtied this lonesome heart_   
_And the wind has brought it to you_   
_Oh the days are the long and the days are hard_   
_But the life proves fair and true_   


  
**Things That Scare Me - Neko Case**   
_Same birds that followed me to school When I was young_   
_Were they trying to tell me something_   
_Were they telling me to run_   


  
**Welcome Home (Reprise) - Radical Face**   
_instrumental_   


  
**Ghosts - James Vincent Morrow**   
_We are ghosts_   
_We are ghosts amongst these hills_   
_From the trees of velvet green_   
_To the ground beneath our feet_   


  
**Fireproof - The National**   
_You're the needle in the hay_   
_The water at the door_   
_You're a million miles away_   
_Doesn't matter anymore_   


  
**Smother - Daughter**   
_I'm wasted, losing time_   
_I'm a foolish, fragile spine_   
_I want all that is not mine_   
_I want him but we're not right_   


  
**Bird of Sorrow - Glen Hansard**   
_Come on, we gotta get out, get out of this mess we made_   
_And still for all our talk, we're both so afraid_   
_Will we leave this up to chance, like we do everything?_   
_Love is gonna find us again_   


  
**Tamed - Paper Route**   
_Love all our youth_   
_To bathe in light_   
_To sacrifice_   


listen [here](http://8tracks.com/pathosical/cemetery-of-kisses/) on 8tracks


End file.
